Many users appreciate the ability to work with two or more display devices to allow for easy comparison of documents, to allow easier copy and paste functionality between documents, and when multitasking between software applications. However, adding a number of additional display devices costs money that may not be in an individual's or business's budget. Further, adding a number of additional display devices takes up a large amount of workspace that may not be available in a home or office setting.
In addition, many users would also like to add touchscreen capabilities to a non-touch screen PC display device. However, users are often not willing to upgrade or replace a device at an additional cost in order to obtain touch screen capabilities.
Further, many users would like to scan documents or objects, but their computing system lacks either the functionality to do so or lacks a user-friendly way to scan documents or objects. Scanning devices are often slow, add processing steps to obtain a scan, and cost money. Further, these scanning devices can only scan flat documents and not three-dimensional objects.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.